


(Fanart) At His Side -October

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for Story by IvanW - A Fall-themed entry in this holiday-themed story series!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	(Fanart) At His Side -October

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At His Side (2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377038) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
